The Judas Mark
by Mantinas
Summary: An unwilling man is forced to participate in the Second Coming. Warning: If you are deeply religious, don't read.


The Judas Mark

"Cthulhu ftaghn," He said with a laugh, swaying his tilted head to the right in a drunken manner. "Cthulhu ftaghn."

He broke out into a laughing fit. Then as quickly as it started it stopped; like the lightning bolt outside his window. Arkham was his place of work. And as a patient, his work was hard to complete. Not like he wanted to do it, either.

The rain stopped.

"I hear youuuuuuu." He chuckled. "I hear you flapping those blasted wings outside my windah." He giggled, then sobered up. "Damn Migo. YA CAN'T HAVE **MY BRAIN!**"

There came a drum of plastic on metal as his attention was drawn to the orderly with a plastic flashlight. Aforementioned light shining into his padded room.

"Keep it down in there!" The orderly snapped before leaving him alone once again.

"Power outage, eh?" He chuckled. "Wonder whyyyy."

He rolled his head back to his right; towards his window. His eyes registered the sound of unearthly wings twitching like insects contemplating flight. Oh how he hated those damn things. Far worse than those Shoggoths he faced a while back. At least the Shoggoths _ate _you; thus ending your torment. But a Migo…He shuttered. He did not want to think about it.

"Nyarlahotep…You son of a bitch." He said, looking grumpy, then broke out in hysterics, then going back as if it never happened. "If it weren't for you…I'd be…I'd be…"

Where would he be? In his mind, he saw himself in Miami, laying on the beach with Lucinda, their two kids playing in the sand as the waves crashed soothingly onto the shore. But then his logic would kick that to the curb. Lucinda was showing signs…She would have dumped him if it weren't for that Deep One, that is, dragging her-kicking and screaming-to the bottom of the sea.

He would be away from his insane parents. That insane town of Dunwich. Even if Lucinda did not accompany him, he would, at least, be free from here. But then he met _him_.

"Jesus…"

"Yes?" Came a sweet, velvety voice. A voice one would hear from royalty.

"Not you." He snapped.

"But I _am _him." A hand placed itself on his shoulder as the entire figure appeared, sitting beside him like they were best friends.

"No...You're the fucking antichrist."

"Is there really a difference in _that _either?" Jesus asked, a smirk gracing his regal, black lips. "Both promise paradise. From there, it's on a person's opinion on what that is." He chuckled. "And do not tell me that you forgot your title, Ivan…Or should I say 'Judas'?"

"THEN WHY PLACE ME HERE?" Ivan shouted.

"Hey!" The orderly shouted, banging his flashlight on the bars again. "What did I just say?"

The orderly's face began to bubble. His flesh boiled, broken screams erupted from his face. He collapsed and scratched at his face, letting more and more blood poor onto the floor.

"I hate interruptions." Jesus said. "And as for your answer…Because. If Jesus was as all powerful as he claimed, why did he allow Judas to stay in the fold? Why did he allow the lowly wretches hope? Why did I command Tython to drag Lucinda down to the depths to suffer being rendered by hungry maws before she could drown?"

He smirked evilly as he described Lucinda's gruesome demise. Ivan panted heavily, his rage rising faster than R'lyeh ever would to the surface. Ivan struck thin air as his body moved too slow for the deity; whom was already standing, laughing at the mortal.

"Because there's more to it, Judas." Jesus said. "Judas of old was an important player in the world. The wretches were a growing populace, if they loved him, they would worship him."

"Bullshit!" He spat.

"Is it?"

"We want you to betray us, Judas." Jesus said after his question was ignored.

"Why?"

"Sorry, but us Christs keep _some _secrets from their disciples."

"What makes you Jesus?"

"Our roles." He stated simply. "You see…He was supposed to preach about _us_. But, sadly, his mind couldn't take it. So Cthulhu became a god. Not like it matters, religion changes all the time."

He smirked, all knowing. "And no, he wasn't the son of Cthulhu. That was my little trick."

"Pray Judas," He said from behind Ivan-not allowing him to speak-his black, decaying lips mere inches from his ear. "He likes that. It makes him feel powerful."

"No," Ivan said. "I shall not ya damned bastard! And I won't bring about their reawakening! These crazies will remain sedated!"

Jesus laughed.

"That's my cue."

Jesus grabbed Ivan by the neck and slammed his body against the wall. Buzzing from outside the window grew from a silent drone into a frenzy. Jesus smirked evilly, drawing his face closer to his Judas.

"In blood the mark is drawn."

Nyarlahotep drew the blade he was hiding and slashed Ivan's wrist, splattering drops of blood on the wall. He watched in delight as the drops spread, several linking up and continuing their intricate design.

It consisted of a crude circle with intertwining tentacles and a pair of piercing eyes.

"There," He said. "Done."

He tossed Ivan. He landed next to the window and as he peered out of it he clearly saw the glowing heads and beating wings of the Migo, their forms slightly covered by the rain that began to fall again.

"Enjoy your trip, Judas." Nyarlahotep said. "For though I am done with you, you still serve a purpose."

The Migo swarmed, the window shattering like paper. Ivan barely had time to scream as they worked on his skull, amputating his brain and placing it inside their jar.

"Cthulhu ftagn, indeed."


End file.
